1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode (LED) lamp, and more particularly to an LED lamp which can provide an even and soft light.
2. Description of Related Art
As an energy-efficient light, an LED lamp has a trend of substituting for the fluorescent lamp for a lighting purpose. In order to increase the overall lighting brightness, a plurality of LEDs are often incorporated into a lamp. It is well known that the LEDs are arranged in a form of point light sources in the lamp. Thus, discomfort glare is caused by the LED light sources. Even worse, the highly focused and intensive light sources of the LEDs may cause damages to a viewer's eyes when he (she) directly gazes at the LEDs.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED lamp which can overcome the above mentioned disadvantages.